cawfandomcom-20200216-history
SCAW Spring Showdown
Often billed as SCAW's most controversial Mega Event of the year, Spring Showdown occurs during it's namesake equinox. Spring Showdown 2008 SCAW Tag Team Championship: Guile & Captain America © vs The NoDQ World Order (Jack Sparrow & Michael Myers) Nacho vs Ryu Hayabusa Chicago Street Fight: Darth Vader vs M. Bison Iron Man vs Johnny Cage SCAW Internet Championship: Ghost Rider © vs Santa Claus Batman & The Joker vs Robin & Zero-One Champion Green Lantern Homer Simpson vs Mr. Clean SCAW Championship: Guile vs Captain America Results *1 - Guile turned against Captain America. *4 - Ichigo Kurosaki attacked Iron Man. *8 - Spider-Man, disguised as Captain America, used Mr. Clean's Money in the Bank. Miscellaneous Facts * - Kobe Bryant & David Beckham attacked Mr. T and Michael Jordan on "Talkin' Tough". Guest appearance by John Cena. Spring Showdown 2009 The Card: The Ultimate Showdown For The SCAW Championship: Ichigo Kurosaki (Champion) vs Superman Guile vs Ghost Rider Special Referee: Captain America Grudge Match: Spider-Man vs Hellboy Extreme Rules: Homer Simpson vs M. Bison (If Homer Simpson Loses He is Fired) The Joker vs The Joker SCAW Internet Championship: Santa Claus (Champion) vs Iron Man Challenge by Darth Vader: Vader has challenged Inuyasha to show his face at Spring Showdown, so Darth Vader can Finish Him Off Results *3 - During the match several Impostor Jokers interfered. *4 - Despite winning Homer was fired anyway *5 - After the Match Captain America's attacker was revealed to be The Punisher *6 - The nWo interfered on Spider-Mans behalf but The Hulk turned against the nWo. Miscellaneous Facts * - Inuyasha beat up Billy Madison, Zod and Star Trek on his way to beating up Vader. Spring Showdown 2010 The Card: Triple Threat Match For The SCAW Championship: Iron Man © vs Spider-Man vs Ichigo Kurosaki 6-Man Elimination Match To Crown A New SCAW Internet Champion: Ghost Rider vs Max Payne vs Jack Sparrow vs Hellboy vs The Gladiator vs Harry Potter TLC Match For The SCAW Tag Team Championship: Superman & Green Lantern © vs Batman & The Joker SCAW Zero-One Championship: Ryu Hayabusa © vs Edward Elric Darth Vader vs Captain America Homer Simpson vs Santa Claus Falls Count Anywhere: Guile vs The Prince of Persia He-Man vs The Hulk Also we shall show some interesting Inuyasha footage. Results *1 - Potter summoned The Joker to attack Hellboy. *5 - Santa attacked Homer backstage but he recovered. *8 - Yusuke Urameshi '''& Kazuma Kuwabara''' tried and failed to attack Spider-Man and Iron Man backstage. Miscellaneous Facts *Inuyasha got into an argument with Vega over who will face The Virus. Apocalypse attacked Inuyasha. *After the event, The Holy Straight Edge Society tried to recruit audience members but they were stopped by xXx. Spring Showdown 2011 SCAW Championship - Ghost Rider © vs The Gladiator Hell in a Cell For The Tag Team Championship - Ichigo Kurosaki & Edward Elric © vs The All Americans (Guile and Captain America) Chuck Norris vs The White Ranger Spider-Man vs The Prince of Persia Internet Championship - Dr. Doom © vs. Battle Royal Winner, Battle Royal will feature Hellboy, Ryu Hayabusa, M. Bison, Captain Marvel, Piccolo and Santa Claus The Armored Avengers (Iron Man & War Machine) vs. Animation Evolution (Yusuke Urameshi & Kazuma Kuwabara) Anakin vs Dante Jack Sparrow vs The Joker Results